Cub Napped
by chipbatlion720
Summary: The bears find out that they were not the only bears heading toward the Last Great Wilderness. The y have been followed all the way from Great Bear Lake, by a bear that seeks vengeance on Toklo. TokloxLusa in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I told you all that I would write another fanfiction that is based off of chpt. 2 of Nightmares, well here it is.**

**Summary: Shortly after the bear's arrival at the Last Great ****Wilderness, they find out that they were not the only bears heading toward the Last Great Wilderness. The y have been followed all the way from Great Bear Lake, by a bear that seeks vengeance on Toklo by killing Toklo's friends and then finally him.**

**Cub Napped**

**Chapter 1: Last Great Wilderness**

"What are you doing?" Toklo shouted at Lusa, who was up a tree, questionably. "I'm just looking at the Last Great Wilderness from a high vantage point." Lusa explained as she began to climb down the tree. Toklo stared at her with a look, which showed that he thought she was crazy. "And you are doing this why?" He asked in a voice that matched his expression

It had been one week after their arrival at the Last Great Wilderness, and all of this time Lusa had insisted they all attempt an exploration of their new home. Everyone had thought it was a good idea, that is, everyone but Toklo. During his and his friend's journey through the Smoke Mountains, he had been hiding a scent of another bear, one which no one else seemed to notice. What made it worse was that this scent had been following them since Great Bear Lake. He knew the origin of the scent, but still not his entire mind was ready to agree on its owner.

"I just thought it would be a good idea." Lusa said with a bear equivalence of a shrug, still though Toklo continued to give the same look before shaking his head and turning around to walk off. Lusa looked at him briefly, before running after him. "Where are you going?" She asked him in a confused voice. Toklo turned around and looked at Lusa, "I am going to attempt to find Ujurak and Kallik." He explained. '_No doubt Ujurak is probably in some other form doing who knows what,' _he thought angrily.

Not long after that thought went through his head, a small flapping noise resound next to him as a small bird touched down next to Toklo. The bird's feathers quickly were replaced with brown fur, as it began to change to change into a brown bear cub. "Hey Ujurak, do you know where Kallik is?" Lusa asked Ujurak curiously. "I think she said something about going to look for you and Toklo. Where were you two anyway?" Ujurak responded.

"Lusa tried to run off on her own so she could get a look at this entire place." Toklo stated in a strange mixed voice of anger and a tiny bit of worry. This though was quickly picked up by Ujurak. "You sound like you know something that we don't, what is it?" Ujurak asked him. Toklo just looked at Ujurak with a look of impatience that had become somewhat of Toklo normal look. "It's nothing. Let's just keep moving that is once Kallik gets back from her search for us." Toklo said just the noticing Kallik coming out of foliage.

"There you two are! Ujurak and I were beginning to get worried about both of you." Kallik said with a smile of relief beginning to appear. "Should we get going then?" She asked, obviously hearing Toklo's statement about continuing onward. "Yes, we should." Ujurak stated before walking in the direction they were heading toward originally.

* * *

Not far away though stood a giant male brown bear, which had been following Toklo, Lusa, Kallik, and Ujurak for many months now. He only stayed at the spot he was at with the word "Soon…" escaping his mouth.

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter. Who is this mysterious bear and why does he want vengeance on Toklo. Try to guess. Also I am sorry it is so short, but I ran out of this chapter's storyline pretty quickly, I also promise to make the next chapter longer****. And I will continue on with nightmares, before I put up the next chapter. I think: /. Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said the third chapter of Nightmare before I posted this next chapter but I am still stuck on what to do with Kallik's nightmare, but I feel that I have a good idea of how to keep Cubnapped going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seekers series or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2: Ujurak Knows And A New Threat**

Night had fallen upon the Last Great Wilderness before they had decided to rest after a long day of exploring their new home. During this time all the bears seemed to have been quieter than normal, at least Toklo and Ujurak were. "So why have you two been so silent today?" Kallik asked the two brown bears, when they had decided to stay at for the night. Neither one gave a reply to her question. Kallik just sighed and walked over to where she would be sleeping. Lusa, who had been waiting to climb up a tree to sleep for the night so that she could hear how Toklo and Ujurak would respond to Kallik's question, began to climb up the tree she had picked to sleep in.

When Ujurak was sure that both Kallik and Lusa were asleep he turned toward Toklo with a questioning look on his face. "Now what is causing you to act this way, it is very much unlike you?" Ujurak asked Toklo with a hint of worry in his voice. Toklo looked straight at Ujurak, in a way that would tell may others to shut up on the spot. "What do you mean?" Toklo asked in a voice that matched the look he was giving Ujurak. "If it is about that bear you fought against back at Great Bear Lake, then I already know he has been following us." Ujurak stated tonelessly. Toklo was shocked by this statement, he had told Ujurak about the incident with Shoteka back at Pawprint Island, but Ujurak had never seemed to notice that they were being followed by any other creature of any kind.

"And I haven't told anyone about this for the same reason you did, so that neither Kallik nor Lusa would get worried about Shoteka's possible presence." Ujurak stated as if he could read Toklo's thoughts, just before walking off to sleep in a predetermined spot, leaving Toklo by himself.

_'I swear that that bee brain has some sort of issue with the thought of just leaving me alone when I want him to.'_ Toklo thought angrily as he turned toward his sleeping spot, but just quickly he picked up the all too familiar scent of another bear, the same scent that had followed them for so long and continued to stalk them here. "Where are you?" Toklo growled loudly.

"Feisty, aren't you" Taunted an all too familiar voice as an equally familiar bear emerged from the foliage, Shoteka. Shoteka raised a paw into the air and slammed it down onto Toklo's back, causing Toklo to lose his balance and fall to the ground. "So why are you following us, exactly?" Toklo stated in between clenched teeth and with pure fury in his voice. Shoteka just glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes, "You stripped me of my dignity back at Great Bear Lake when you defeated me in that fight!" Shoteka shouted at Toklo, as he slammed his paw down hard on Toklo.

"So you are here to kill me in a stupid act of vengeance?!" Toklo shouted as the pain from Shoteka's blow began to surge through him. Shoteka stared at him with a look of murderous thought and questioning, before giving a response. "No, not yet. I feel that I can make you suffer by killing your friends before I kill you." This was the last thing Toklo heard Shoteka say before falling into unconsciousness.

Shoteka smirked evilly as he looked up into a nearby tree that Lusa was sleeping in. "But first I may need a hostage to play a bit of a scare game." Shoteka stated, to himself, under his breath.

**A/N: What is Shoteka planning exactly, and what did he mean by hostage. PM me if you think you know. And I also hope to have the third chapter of Nightmares up ASAP. Read and review.**


End file.
